As shown in, for example, FIGS. 9 and 10, there is conventionally a switchable long nozzle for spraying which comprises a short base pipe 50 to be projected from the external face of a push bottom and a narrow pipe 51 of a required length which is coupled flexibly to the tip face of the pipe 50 (refer to Japanese Examined Utility Model Publication No. 13805/1978). In the nozzle, a circular portion 52 of a larger diameter at the rear end portion of the narrow pipe 51 is rotatably received with its shaft between grasping pieces 53 at the tip of the base pipe 50. In the condition shown in FIG. 9, the content is sprayed from the spray port 54, and in the condition (not shown) where the narrow pipe is rotated by 90 degrees into a horizontal state, the content is sprayed through an inlet port 55 and a passage 56 of the pipe.
In such a nozzle assembly, there is a risk in that the content, which might remain at the spray port 54, after a spraying operation, may be leaked from the spray port 54 when the narrow pipe 51 is rotated into a horizontal state. Further, a tip portion 58 of a nozzle tube 57 is likely to be deformed inwardly due to, for example, engagement error in a pressure insertion of the inclined tip of the nozzle tube 57, since the nozzle tube 57 is merely fitted into a hole of the circular portion 52. In such a case, a gap is generated in the external periphery of the tip portion 58, thereby causing the danger of the passage 56 being communicated with the other passage 59.
An object of the present invention is to provide a nozzle assembly for spraying of a simple structure which can have two types of spray ports with different spray directions. Another object of the present invention is to provide a nozzle assembly for spraying which can prevent fluid from flowing out from a gap of the rotating face.